This proposal outlines seven specific projects which continue our investigation of the shikimic acid biosynthetic pathway. Further work on the synthesis of chiral metabolites will be used to set the stage for detailed studies on several important enzymes in the pathway. These enzymes include chorismate mutase, anthranilate synthase, PABA synthase, and 3-dehydroquinate synthase. The design of inhibitors of these enzymes is also an important objective. Such inhibitors may serve as the prototypes for new experimental antibiotics possessing little or no host toxicity, since these enzymes are not found in mammalian metabolism. This work will also have important bearing on herbicide research.